Amuse S2000 R1 '04
|engine = Amuse-tuned Honda F20C |torque = 173.58 ft-lb / 6,000 rpm |power = 258 HP / 8,300 rpm |pp = 462 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = (MAX) |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |length = |width = |height = |displacement = 1997 cc |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = Natural}} The Amuse S2000 R1 '04 is a modified Honda S2000 produced by Amuse. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Thirteen colors are available for this car: *New Imola Orange Pearl *New Indy Yellow Pearl *New Formula Red *Monza Red Pearl *Lime Green Metallic *Nurburgring Blue Metallic *Royal Navy Blue Pearl *Berlina Black *Moon Rock Metallic *Silver Stone Metallic *Sebring Silver Metallic *Platinum White Pearl *Grand Prix White In-game description "Fun on both track and the street, and made lighter by changing materials." The S2000 R1 from Amuse, a tuner with a reputation for building circuit-spec racers, is all about taking the fun of a race car to the streets and extracting even more driving pleasure from the stock S2000 by putting the car on a strict diet. Rather than pare back on amenities like the audio system and air conditioning, the R1 achieves its lighter weight by swapping out materials. The hood, roof, trunk lid, and rear wing are all made from carbon composites. The exhaust manifold is made of thin stainless steel and the exhaust pipes are not titanium. The wheels and seats have also been swapped out for lighter replacements making total weight savings an impressive 110 kg. Very little has been changed regarding the R1's engine, save for a reprogrammed computer to adjust for the advancement of the VTECH variable valve-timing system in keeping with the character of the new exhaust manifold. The R1 has been outfitted with "S" tires and an original Bilstein suspension kit which makes the suspension soft enough that the car's balance is not thrown off when the high-performance rubber is replaced with normal street tires. The S2000 R1 has high performance limits but behaves with grace even when those limits are exceeded, making it an ideal choice for testing out your own driving abilities. A light-tuned version of the Amuse S2000 is also available with a front lip spoiler as well as exhaust and coilover suspension. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Amuse Tuning Village for 150,000 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 125,000 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 120,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 9 car. GT6 The car can be bought from Amuse Dealership for 125,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Cars Category:Amuse Cars Category:Honda Tuned Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Level 9 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode